The Charmed Princess
by Charming Fairy
Summary: Fed up with her son's sibling rivalry and her fears of Wyatt being turned evil, Piper, Leo, and the other Charmed ones decide to travel to the furture to see if Piper's fears are confirmed. Everything seemed ok until they run into someone they didn't expe
1. Sibling Rivalry

Piper, Leo, and Wyatt are asleep in Piper's bed. Baby Chris's basinet is nearby and he begins to get fussy. Leo wakes up first and takes the baby out of bed. He begins to rock him, half asleep himself, when all of a sudden the baby is gone and Wyatt is in his place. 

"Wyatt. Where's your baby brother?" The little boy glances at the basinet beside the bed and looks back at his father. He smiles and curls up close.

_Chris begins to fuss again, and it's Piper who wakes up this time. _

"What's wrong little one? Leo why didn't you get Chris his bottle?"

"I was about to but his big brother orbed him back in bed." Piper shakes her head.

"This jealousy thing has gone on for over a month now. I don't know what to do. We need to find a way to get them to stop fighting before Wyatt orbs Chris somewhere where we'll never find him." Said Piper.

_She takes the baby down stairs and Leo and Wyatt crawl back into bed. _

_Paige, still in her pajamas, is sitting at the table drinking coffee and Phoebe, who is dressed and ready for work, is sitting opposite her, reading the Bay Mirror. Piper enters with baby Chris in her arms and walks to the fridge to grab his bottle so she can warm it up. She sets him in his bouncy seat on the table while she warms up the bottle. Phoebe sets down the newspaper._

"Piper, where's the baby?" she asks, panicked. Piper drops Chris's bottle on the ground.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, come here." Wyatt orbs in and stands in the doorway. Piper bends down to her tiny son and grabs his hands.

"Honey, where's your baby brother?" Wyatt orbs Piper and him out and a second later they return with the baby. Wyatt then orbs back upstairs.

"Having sibling rivalry again huh?" asks Paige.

"Yea and it's getting worse. He just hates Chris. I don't know what to do. I don't want him to think we don't love him." Piper hesitates for a minute and begins to speak again. "You don't think that his jealousy towards Chris will make him turn evil do you?" Paige laughs.

"Piper you can't be serious. Why would he turn evil just because he though he wasn't getting enough attention?"

"It is kind of silly Piper." Agreed Phoebe.

"No it isn't. I mean, Gideon didn't succeed but what if something else gets to him. He's so powerful and anybody would do anything to get a hold of him. I'm just so stressed out I don't know what to do anymore." Phoebe hugged her big sister and smiled.

"Well, why don't we cast a spell to go into the future and see how everything is turning out? If something is still wrong maybe we can possibly find the problem and fix it here in the present."

"Are you sure because I don't think we need to bother with that. What if something happens to the boys while we're gone?"

"We can just take them to magic school and they'll be safe there. Piper, I love Wyatt and so does everyone else. I will do anything in my power to make sure that he is ok." Piper thinks a minute and then answers.

"Ok, but I'm not going without Leo. Let me go upstairs and have him take the boys to magic school and you two look for the spell."

_Piper finds wakes up Leo and they take the boys to magic school. In the meantime Phoebe and Paige go up to the attic and look for the spell in the book of shadows. Moments later, Piper and Leo join them in the attic. _

"I found it. Are you guys ready?" All girls nod their head and Leo just smiles. The girls and Leo all hold hands while the girls say the spell.

_Hear these words, Hear the rhyme  
We send to you this burning sign  
Then our future selves will find  
In another place and time._


	2. Then and Now

Moments later they are all standing in the attic. They all glanced around to see if anything has changed and then they all took a look at one another. The girls clothes were very different from what they came in. Piper, of course always looked nice. Her black hair was still just as long and she looked like she had grown an inch or two. Phoebe on the other hand had hair about as long as Piper's but her clothes were not her at all. She was dressed as though she got out of a business meeting.

"Maybe I moved up in the world." Was all she could say. Paige was dressed in her school robe. By the looks of it, she was still the headmaster at the magic school. Other than that, Paige hadn't really changed.

"Boy that's sad when we still look the same many years from now. I'm just glad I don't have gray hair yet." Joked Paige.

"By the looks of it, you color your hair to keep the gray out."laughed Phoebe.

Paige rolls her eyes at her big sister and Phoebe just laughs and hugs Paige.

"Does anyone know exactly how far into the future we went?" asked Piper. Both girls and Leo shook their heads.

"I guess the only thing we can do is go downstairs and look around." Suggested Leo.

"Would that be a good idea. I mean, Chris said Piper died when he was fourteen. If the paths are still the same, we may all be dead and nobody lives here at the Manor. It might be a shock if the Charmed Ones were walking around." Said Phoebe.

"That's possible but would we have changed any if we weren't alive?" suggested Piper. Both girls nodded in agreement and they decided to walk downstairs together.

Downstairs, everything looked as it always had. Piper noticed a few new pieces of furniture or a new thing of decoration that was added but there wasn't much difference in anything else. On the walls hung pictures of their family and Leo smiled when he came across pictures of the boys.

"The family's still here." He said.

The girls walked into the living room and Phoebe plopped down on the couch. Piper sat across from her and Leo and Paige stood at opposite ends of the room.

"I wonder were the boys are at?" wondered Piper.

"BOOM." All of them jumped.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Piper. All of them looked towards the stairs. There layed Chris who looked like he was slightly wounded.

"Leo heal him." Before they could get to him a dark figure acended down the stairs. As he got closer they made out a shape of a very large man. He raised his arm and very large sword appeared in his hand.   
"You have one more chance to tell me. Where is she?" he said. Chris just layed there lifeless and shook his head.

"Why bother telling you. She'd kill you anyway. She's too powerful. She's even more powerful than Wyatt." He said. The dark man grinned.

"No woman is powerful enough to kill a man." Piper stepped forward.

"Like hell if they aren't." She waved her hand and the demon burst into flames. He disappeared and Leo ran to heal Chris.

"Dad, they took her and Wyatt went after them. I told him not to go that is was just a trap but he wouldn't listen. He said he didn't care and he orbed out. I've been calling you guys for forever. What took you so long? Did you kill that demon?" The girls not knowing what to do just nodded and Leo looked at Chris in confusion. Chris got up from the bottom of the stairs and walked towards his mother. She smiled and they all sat down in the living room.

"We need to make out a plan to find her and help Wyatt."

"Who are you talking about Chris?" Chris looked at Leo as if that was the dumbest thing he had ever heard him say.

"Sadie of course. Who'd you think?"


End file.
